Doubts
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: After Luke had left Percy to die in the Lightning Thief, what were his thoughts? Did he regret it? Did he have his doubts? Did he even want to be part of Kronos's plan? These are his thoughts. ONESHOT.


**Doubt**

Luke appeared on the _Princess Andromeda_ which had been prepared for his arrival. His stateroom was lovely, something that looked like it was made for kings. As he put _Backbiter_down, the truth of what he had done fully hit him.

He had _killed_Percy.

He had_killed_ someone.

It wasn't like the all the times he had killed monsters. It was self defence. Percy was young, he was innocent. He couldn't help that he was a son of Poseidon! He couldn't help that he would be the pivoting point in the upcoming war. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Then Kronos spoke in his mind.

_'The boy could destroy everything we have worked for. We shall wait for a new child of my dear sons, one that will be easy to manipulate. The gods don't care about you. They don't care about anyone but themselves. I will build a new world. One that will be the new Golden Age. All I need is your assistance Luke Castellan.'_Kronos said.

Luke nodded and Kronos withdrew. But Luke still had his doubts. He remembered what Percy had said. About Hermes being his dad. Kronos said that he hadn't cared about him, but he remembered the anguished look on Hermes's face when he couldn't tell Luke his future. He remembered the betrayed look on his face before he walked out. Maybe Percy was right. But Kronos is my great-grandfather, he's my family too.

_'Do you really believe that? He punished you for something you had no control over! Is that what family would do?_' a small voice in his head told him.

He waved away the thought. He thought of Percy talking of Thalia. He was right to take revenge against the gods for her, wasn't he? Would she agree with siding with Kronos? Or would she regard him as a traitor like Annabeth?

_Annabeth._He hadn't thought about what she would think. She adored her mother. She looked up and respected her mother. He doubted she would approve of him trying to destroy her. She and Percy were friends, he knew that. He rememberd the promise he had made to her. He would be part of her new family and he would never let her down. He had even given her his bronze knife, hich she still fought with. What would she think when she realized he had killed him? She would think of him as a traitor. Like the rest of Camp Half-Blood.

Everyone looked up to him. A master swordsman and apparently according to most girls he was _hot._He would lose everyone he cared about. All his siblings would hate him. He remembered the adoring faces of his siblings. He was their role model. They idolized him. Everyone wanted to be like anymore.

He was a murderer. He had killed an innocent child, no older than Thalia when she had died. He bit back a sob. What was he thinking? How could he murder someone who barely had a chance at life! He had a mother nad friends who would miss. When he decided to join Kronos he never wanted to become a murderer. He had never given a thought to what would happen to Percy if he didn't want to support Kronos. He had never given a thought to if he had to battle against his friends, against Camp Half-Blood. He would have to kill hundreds of demigods.

He recalled what he'd said about Grover. He couldn't believe it. Grover was his friend. He had led him to Camp Half Blood, the place where he had a family. Grover hadn't wanted to leave him and Annabeth and only escort Thalia. And Luke had tried to kill him.

And the mortals they would suffer and be killed as well. He didn't have anything against mortals. In fact, he was jealous of the fact they they didn't need to worry about being attacked every time they stepped outside. They didn't have to deal with monsters or any supernatural thing.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how power hungry he had become. What happened to the old Luke? What happened to the Luke who was full of life, not hate and bitterness?

Kronos must have realized what he was thinking so he spoke in his mind once again._'You are being foolish, child. I can give you more than you have ever dreamed. We can take hold of the Underworld and bring Thalia back to you. We will convince Annabeth to join us. She will not be so foolish to resist.'_

'But...' Luke protested.

_'But nothing! You are making the right choice. The others are deluded into thinking that the gods care about them. They will regret their foolishness. When the gods are cast into Tartarus, they will praise you and beg for your forgiveness for not supporting him. Those who die deserve to for their choices.'_

'But Percy was so young! As young as Thalia when she...' he choked.

_'Percy's death will be the first one. He has died for a good cost. He was an obstacle in our plan.'_

Luke fell silent and Kronos withdrew.

Kronos was right. The gods don't care about us! Percy...he made his choice. Why should I be grieving for him! He was clueless! Luke went over to the bed. Kronos would be a great leader. The other campers would come around. Thalia would have supported him and Annabeth would soon thank him for getting rid of the nuisance.

But even as he fell asleep he still had doubts.


End file.
